


【GGAD】盖勒特·格林德沃的网红生涯（一）

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】盖勒特·格林德沃的网红生涯（一）

格林德沃先生减肥成功了，这一消息震惊了整个巫师界，甚至一部分麻瓜都对此给予了相当多的关注。他本人则把原因的一大部分归结于自己对丈夫的爱。

全世界都知道阿不思和盖勒特深爱着彼此。阿不思是唯一一个经常让格林德沃找不到台阶下，却还能让他不顾形象地傻笑着大声炫耀的人。而圣徒们则认为，在自家老大干了一堆傻事之后，人人尊敬的校长竟然还能那么多次克制住掐死盖勒特的冲动，放他每天活蹦乱跳地上班继续搞事情……如果这都不是真爱，还有什么算是？

即使你不是盖勒特·格林德沃，活在这世上，却没有对阿不思·邓布利多产生喜爱之情，那你就是十足的傻瓜大笨蛋。这是家养小精灵都明白的道理。不过还有更愚蠢的行为，那就是让盖勒特了解到你对阿不思的敬仰之情，而他竟然还得知阿不思对你青睐有加……这一点，斯卡曼德深有体会。

格林德沃曾经极其注重自己的外表，盛夏时节也要把自己裹得严严实实，害得阿不思隔几分钟就要担心他会不会突然因为中暑倒地不起。可是等到步入中年，家庭，事业……一切都安定下来，往往就不会给自己的外貌太多关注——大了一圈的裤腰给他的打击与飘香的油炸食品带来的满足感相比根本不值一提。尤其作为一位每天都忙到脚不沾地的成功人士，要在业余时间克制住大吃一顿犒劳自己的欲望，自虐一样地健身节食是非常困难的。更何况，在他胖到脱相、一众迷妹都认不出来的日子里，阿尔在半真半假的抱怨过后，依然会像当年在高锥克山谷，那张逼仄的单人床上一样，毫不介意地抱住他那一身肥肉入睡。

没有什么比阿不思一如既往地深爱着自己更让盖勒特感到自豪了，征服世界也不能。因此至少有一段时间他没有考虑要改变现状……直到那天，他们的结婚纪念日。

请不要误会，那其实是相当完美的一天。格林德沃破天荒地提前回家，他给亲爱的阿不思送上了九百九十九朵红玫瑰，比他们的婚礼隆重得多——事实上，当年的仪式无比简陋，突然决定结婚的两个年轻人掏空了身上的每一个口袋也只搜出了半个加隆，除去登记的手续费剩下的钱只够他们买一对最便宜的银戒指。但是一切都无法阻挡他们合法拥有彼此的欲望。

之后的岁月里，阿不思和盖勒特再也没有过如此冲动，做出这种不计后果的事情。不过三十年来，也没有谁为此抱怨过，大概除了阿不福思坚持不懈的无效抗议。

一场和谐的性事在浪漫的烛光晚餐之后顺理成章地发生，两个人接吻，互相倾诉自己的爱意，然后在幸福中沉沉入梦。严格来讲，安心睡去的只有阿不思一个，格林德沃则在一旁摸着肚子上的三层肥肉辗转反侧……

无论政坛还是战场，格林德沃总能在与对手的较量中取胜——但是那些被计算在内竞争对象，大概不会包括一件旧年的立领修身衬衣。格林德沃大概永远不会把这件事说出口：在阿不思回家之前，对着他们的结婚照偷偷地打扮自己，希望能重现昔日的形象，手捧鲜花深情款款地走向爱人，顺利的话还可以重温一次当年那个温婉可人的阿不思……

于是盖勒特极力屏住呼吸，试图把自己缩小到当年的体积。他差点就成功了，如果不是那三颗煞风景的纽扣无情地崩落，打碎了这个幻想……

赤裸裸的现实告诉格林德沃:水土不服的后遗症已经无法解释他几年下来大了一圈的腰围了。他甚至想到，最近在床上被阿不思抱怨压到头发的次数也越来越多，而他之前竟然还傻傻地以为那是夫夫情趣。

如果格林德沃有了做某事的想法，梅林也会推他一把。就比如，两个天才在一起，他们之间的感情故事说过一千次也是一个值得探讨的话题。

“邓布利多教授为什么会喜欢您？”  
“当年几个小时不能见面就会发疯一样地往巴希达家派猫头鹰的人可不是我！”格林德沃简直要咆哮出声，但他努力把这个回答按在心底……尴尬的问题让盖勒特悲哀地意识到，无论是麻瓜还是巫师，肥胖都和性感不搭边。群众可不会关心那些耳熟能详的浪漫往事，几个月的超重形象就能让他们集体失忆，忘掉盖勒特当年那张帅到所向披靡的脸。

而格林德沃却连生气的资格都没有——和邓布利多稳定幸福的婚姻为格林德沃赚开了家庭主妇的市场。他只能耐下心来扯出性格互补这种貌似合理的理由来应付在场的听众，否则那些好事的记者明天一早就会让这件事见报，他几乎可以看到速记羽毛笔已经迫不及待地要给新闻写个吸引眼球的题目——《提及伴侣格林德沃大发雷霆——绝世恋情或走向尽头？》。

日子一天天过去，就在大家都以为格林德沃的颜值已经彻底告别了巅峰，直线落到平均水平之下，更有心怀鬼胎的人开始幸灾乐祸地预测邓布利多的外貌也将出现不可挽回的下降趋势的时候，沉寂了一段时间后又突然出现在公众视野中的盖勒特又恢复了以前的完美身材。和愈发性感的邓布利多一道，重登《巫师周刊》最具魅力的巫师情侣榜榜首。

 

旁观者永远无法真切感受到所有过程中的痛苦，到了一定的年纪，改变就不再是看上去那么容易的事情，即使你深爱着一个人。此时从外界满含激励的文字中寻找巩固决心的力量就显得尤为重要……而从实践里获得了理想的结果之后，沉迷于其中也就十分通顺了。

不过鸡汤虽然效果显著，副作用也很明显——从此圣徒们在老大拉起的“梦想”和“奋斗”的大旗下过上了苦不堪言的生活。可是事无绝对，总会有人真心赞同他的每一条，额，人生感悟……

 

“所以这就是你一天三十九次转发格林德沃的心灵鸡汤，而且每次转发都要加上大段感想的原因？”小天狼星不屑一顾地滑动着弟弟的社交网页。

“不长脑子的狮子们永远不会明白这些，格林德沃先生是一位非常好的领导。他让我找到了人生的方向！”

“得了吧，詹姆给莉莉写情书都没有你的花样多。”他摆出夸张的姿势躺倒在沙发上，躲过了雷古勒斯抢手机的动作，“要我说，我会再跟老妈提出放弃继承人的身份，哦~因为我见不得我亲爱的弟弟为了升职不得不去做马屁精的勾当。”

“格林德沃先生提拔我是因为我做的报表比所有人的都漂亮！”

“哈，伟大的格林德沃和他的报表！在霍格沃茨浪费了七年光阴，竟然都没有发现邓布利多先生教给你的比那些无聊的报表酷得多。”

“西里斯·布莱克，指梅林起誓，侮辱格林德沃先生，你会被谋杀在床上的！”

“床上？不，我亲爱的弟弟，我可不想和他在这种地方相遇……怎么说呢？跟你不一样！我不想抢老师的男人。”

“你完蛋了，蠢狗！！”

……

 

“现年四十六岁的格林德沃是一位各方面都相当成功的男巫，从他身上我们可以见到超越了年轻的成熟男人的魅力，相当风趣而且平易近人。提起家庭生活，他毫不掩饰自己对丈夫的爱意。

“当作者再次提起那个老生长谈的话题，盖勒特·格林德沃，给出了一个十分自信又不失浪漫的回答‘是的，我们痴迷于彼此，也许听起来不像是真的，但当年阿尔的确是更疯狂的那个。不不不，具体细节不能透露更多了。要知道我们的追求一致，性格互补，才华相配……但是怎么说呢？如果我们两个人相貌平平，可能当年的感情就止步于纯洁的伙伴关系了，当然阿尔和我都不是以貌取人的男人。可是爱情，你知道，有的时候需要一些非理性的因素来辅助，恰好我们各个方面都十分优秀……’

“‘也许你们下次可以换个问题来问，为什么英国有那么多校长，我当年却只想带阿尔私奔……答案是一样的，我们对彼此而言都是最好的，无法取代，这是梅林都无法改变的事实。’

减肥成功的盖勒特在早餐上富有感情地朗诵着和自己有关的报道，得意洋洋地偷瞟专心摆弄红茶的阿不思，隐约期待着一声表扬。

“非常感人的告白，盖尔。”阿不思停下手头的工作，“所以你偷偷拿走我所有糖果的理由是什么？”


End file.
